1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin cabinet for a TV-VCRcombo in which a resin component installation frame unit for mainly installing therein a fly-back transformer is detachably mounted in a resin box unit main body via rail-like guide portions formed in the box unit main body, and more particularly to a resin cabinet for a TV-VCRcombo in which hook members are formed at positions where the component installation frame unit is properly mounted in the box unit main body for preventing the dislocation of the component installation frame from its installed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with hook members formed on a box unit main body of a resin cabinet for a TV-VCRcombo, as shown in FIGS. 5(a) and 5(b), since a pawl portion 51 at a leading end of a hook member 5 is just hooked on a wall portion 41 of a component installation frame unit 4, if a certain magnitude of downward load F is applied to the component installation frame unit 4, then, the hook member 5 is flexed and therefore there happens a problem that the pawl portion 51 of the hook member 5 is disengaged from the wall portion 41, whereby the component installation frame unit 4 is eventually dislocated from the box unit main body. In other words, since a fly-back transformer of relatively heavy weight is installed in the component installation frame unit 4, the downward load F is applied to the frame unit 4, and there sometimes happens a problem that the hook member 5 is disengaged from the wall portion 41 due to, for example, vibrations generated when the cabinet is carried.
The present invention was made to solve the problem described above and an object thereof is to provide a cabinet for a TV-VCRcombo which can prevent the disengagement of hook members with a simple construction, which can securely prevent the dislocation of a component installation frame unit for mainly installing a fly-back transformer from the hook members which lock the component installation frame unit, and which can thereby prevent the disassembling of the component installation frame unit from the cabinet.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the invention, there is provided a box structure for a TV-VCRcombo in which a CRT as TV image display means and a VCR are accommodated in a box unit and in which a fly-back transformer installation frame is detachably provided on an internal side wall of the box unit, the box structure wherein: the fly-back transformer installation frame is detachably slid into a main body of the box unit through cooperation between a rail-like guide portion provided on the side wall of the box unit and an insertion piece provided on the fly-back transformer installation frame; a hook member for preventing a dislocation of the fly-back transformer installation frame is provided on the box unit main body at a position where the fly-back transformer installation frame is mounted in place; an erect wall portion is formed on the fly-back transformer installation frame so that the hook member locks thereon; and a hook disengagement preventing portion is formed on the erect wall portion for preventing a movement in a direction perpendicular to the hooking movement of the hook member.